Undying Love
by Eden Kingsley
Summary: Tris Prior's dreams are coming true. Through an essay contest, she's won a beautiful Bed and Breakfast and a small fortune to keep it running. The estate comes complete with a live-in handyman that immediately catches her attention. But she gets more than she bargained for when strange things start happening and she convinces herself, her new home is haunted.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello to my wonderful followers. I wanted to give you a sneak peak of my next project. I won't be continuing this until Iron Soldier is finished. I hope you like the idea. Send me some feedback, letting me know what you think.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you to my wonderful friend _Eunice339_. She is not only an amazing beta, but a great person to bounce my ideas off of. Several parts in this chapter would not even exist if it were not for her awesome suggestions.**

"My first reaction when I got the phone call was complete shock. I never enter contests. I don't play the lottery or buy scratch tickets. I just don't believe in luck, well unless it's bad. I have a lot of experience with bad luck." I chuckle lightly and another flash goes off from the back of the crowd.

"Miss Prior, will you be keeping your prize or selling it?" A reporter in the front row asks.

"Oh, I'm keeping it, absolutely. Actually, I couldn't sell it even if I wanted to. The contract I signed before I won had a few conditions. I didn't think too much about them before, because I never thought I'd win, but one of the rules was I had to keep it for a minimum of ten years before I could sell."

"Miss Prior?"

"Miss Prior?"

The reporters demand my attention from every direction, and I don't know where to look first. I smile politely as a new face starts speaking. "I heard another of these conditions is that you must allow several live-in employees to continue working at the resort. How do you feel about this?"

I shrug, "It's a small price to pay. My only hope is that we all get along okay."

"Miss Prior?" A dark haired man calls out, getting my attention immediately. "Aren't you in the least bit worried about who or what you're going to find when you get there? I mean, who in their right mind gives away a property like this worth millions of dollars. And on top of that, several million in cash to maintain it."

I have to admit, this question had been on my mind a lot after I found out I had won the contest. I understand people's lives change. Owning a property like this may have been too much, or maybe the last owner decided it was time to retire, or maybe do something else. That I understand, but why not sell the place and pocket the money? I had to know before I signed anything. I didn't want to get suckered into a bad situation. I always believed if it sounds too good to be true, it probably is. This led me to countless hours of research and even more time speaking to a lawyer before the deeds were transferred to my name.

I smile at the man who asked me the question, relieved I took the time to answer this for myself before I agreed to talk to the press. "From what I understand, the last owner inherited Crescent View from the original owner who had passed away. Before the contest, three separate investors had made offers to purchase the resort. But each of these investors are well-known for their involvement in turning coastal properties into billion dollar condominium communities. I can only assume the sentimental value of the property was worth more than the money. By hosting an essay contest and offering the property as the prize, with the condition that the money had to be used to re-open it and that it couldn't be sold for ten years, the last owner would no longer be responsible for it, but at the same time knew it would be in the hands of someone who would care about it."

"Miss Prior, over here!" A female voice yells above the others. "Can you tell us what you wrote your essay about, and why you think you won?"

"Oh jeez, what a question. I wrote about my love of writing, and how owning a bed and breakfast would give me the opportunity to meet a lot of people. I believe everyone has their own stories to tell, and this would give me the opportunity to maybe write the stories of these people who may otherwise never share their experiences. As to why I won?I have no idea." I giggle. "Did anyone else even enter? Just kidding. I told myself that something in my essay spoke to the owner. But for all I know, my name might have been drawn out of a hat."

"Miss Prior, how does it feel to be an instant millionaire?"

"Terrible, really. I don't know where I'm going to keep the money. I hope my new home has a lot of closets."

A light laugh escapes the group in unison. "Miss Prior, what do you plan to do with the money?"

"Well, several things actually. My first priority will be to restore Crescent View to its former glory. I was fortunate enough to see it in its prime when I was younger. I'd love to get the look and feel of the place back to what the original owner had achieved. It was such a magical place back then."

"Once I achieve that, hopefully I'll have some money left to donate to a charity that is near and dear to my heart." Another camera flashes. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants and hope I don't look as nervous as I feel. Public speaking has never been a strength of mine. "Thank you all for your support. I have to go now. I have a plane to catch." I slowly back away, despite my name still being called. Who knows how long this would continue if I stayed. It's easy enough to get to the taxi already waiting for me at the curb, and I waste no time jumping in.

* * *

Six hours later, another taxi drops me off in front of my new home, the Crescent View Bed and Breakfast. I can't help but stare, smiling uncontrollably. _I can't believe she's mine,_ I repeat in my head several times. I could stare at this beautiful old Victorian home for hours and never get sick of it. But in the event that I do, all I need to do is turn around and face the ocean crashing against the sloping rocks just a few yards away. I take a few moments to breathe deeply, taking in the smells of shoreline and salt water. I must have died and gone to heaven.

"Can I help you?" I whip around to face the house again, knocking over my rolling suitcase in the process. A man close to my age slowly approaches, looking at me curiously. His eyes find my suitcase before returning to look at me. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Crescent View is closed for now. There are a few hotels down the street a ways. The view isn't as nice, but at least you'll have a place to sleep."

I grin at him, understanding his confusion. "Actually, I'm hoping to change that shortly."

A wide smile crosses his stubbly face. "Are you the new owner? Beatrice Prior?" He tilts his head slightly, as if not quite believing it.

"I am." I hold out my hand and he shakes it firmly, still looking at me strangely. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. I guess I just imagined you a little older. I'm Tobias."

"Ah." I nod, recognizing the name. "You're the handyman, right?"

"That's me. Tobias Eaton, at your service."

I can't help but stare, though, I hope he doesn't notice. His eyes are a hypnotizing deep blue, matching the ocean across the street. His chiseled jaw line resembles the perfectly shaped rocks, formed by nature, lining the water's edge. His skin is nicely tanned and his arms are solid lengths of muscle. I can only imagine what is hiding under his black t-shirt. He's wearing lose fit jeans and looks comfortable despite the chilly sea breeze.

I chuckle lightly. "You know what? I expected you to be older too."

"Why is that? Tobias sounds like a young guy's name. But Beatrice, you have to admit, is a little old fashioned."

"I was named after my Grandmother. Most people just call me Tris." I smile up into his gorgeous eyes. "I hate to break it to you, but Tobias isn't exactly a modern name either. The only person I know named Tobias is a ninety year old guy that hangs out at the bingo hall, 24/7."

He laughs, a sound I find I enjoy. "Well, now you know another one, a little younger." He reaches out, grabbing the handle of my suitcase. "Come with me. I'll give you a tour of the place."

As he leads me through the main entrance, I look in every direction. The place needs some work. The wallpaper is peeling, there are water stains on the ceiling and the solid wood floors should be replaced. Other than that, the entryway is exactly as I remember, from the high vaulted ceiling above the stairs to the intricate woodwork everywhere. The old world charm is just breathtaking and I can tell by the way Tobias points things out, he feels the same way.

I push a long strip of wallpaper back into place, smirking at Tobias. "Have you been on an extended vacation?"

A low grunt follows my comment. "No. Crescent View has been closed for the last three years. I just got back today. I can't say that I'm too thrilled with the condition of the place, but it's mostly cosmetic. Don't worry, I'll have her looking like new before our next busy season."

"You better," I joke. "I'd hate to have to fire you."

He glares at me from the other side of the room. "You do know you can't fire me, right?"

"You're right." I recall the contract now. As long as I own the place, he is guaranteed a job. "I have to keep you employed, but I never signed anything guaranteeing you a specific salary." The side of my mouth curls up in victory. "What is the minimum wage in Maine anyway?"

His mouth falls open for a moment. "And here I thought I'd be working for a sweet old lady. You're going to be a challenge."

"I definitely plan on keeping you on your toes."

His smile fades and he looks serious now. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good."

His smile returns. "This way. I'll show you your suite."

My suite, it turns out, is actually my own apartment, built into the main floor. I have my own living room, kitchen, two bedrooms and a full bathroom. The rooms are not huge, but they are the perfect size for a single person or even a couple. I look around quickly as Tobias leads me through the rooms.

"You have your own bathroom through that door, but unfortunately, you can't use it yet. The pipes froze over during the winter and I need to replace all the plumbing in there. So for now, you'll have to use the bathroom down the hall. Make sure you knock and don't just walk in, since we have to share."

I frown. "I have to share a bathroom with you?"

"Only until I fix yours. I'll make that my top priority. My room is the door right after the bathroom. Whatever you need, just ask."

"And those last two doors?"

"The one on the right is a linen closet. The left is uh… just storage right now. It could be another guest room eventually, but it used to belong to the chef, who no longer works here. Mrs. Pierson, the original owner, preferred to keep this wing of the house private for herself and the staff only. The rest of the house is made up of guest rooms mostly. There is also a library, and a large sitting room, as well as the main kitchen where breakfast is prepared and served. I can show you around more if you want, or if you'd like to unpack and check out your own room, that would be fine too."

"The house isn't that big. I'm sure I can look around myself a little later. I would like to relax a bit, if that's ok. My flight was quite exhausting."

"Yeah, absolutely. I took the liberty of putting fresh linens on your bed this morning. I knew you'd be here today or tomorrow so I completely cleaned your entire suite. I didn't want you drowning in three years' worth of dust."

"Thank you,Tobias. I really appreciate all the trouble you went through."

"No problem ma'am." He puts his fingers to his forehead, tipping his non-existent cowboy hat.

"Before you go, can you answer a question for me?"

"Of course." He smiles sincerely.

"The contract I signed before said I would have two employees that I was required to keep on staff, you and Shauna, the cook. You mentioned she no longer works here. Did she quit?"

Tobias looks away quickly. My question has caught him off guard or he doesn't want to answer for some reason. "The contract was drawn up quite a while ago. It was in Mrs. Pierson's will. The lawyer must have forgotten to remove that part before you signed it. There is no one else, just me." He looks like he's been punched in the gut.

"Oh, ok." I don't know how to reply to his reaction. "I'm okay with that. I can cook for now. At least till we open, I guess. So, we are kind of like roommates, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that." He still isn't back to the smiling man I originally met.

"Is there anything special I should know about you?"

"No, nothing special. How about you?"

I think about it for a second. "I'm allergic to cats."

Finally he smiles again. "Okay then, no cats allowed. I'll add it to the sign. Since this is your first night in town, I can show you around a bit after you get settled, maybe get a bite to eat while we're out. I don't want to make you cook the first night you're here."

"That sounds nice, but I'd prefer just to stay in tonight. I'd really like to explore on my own, and go to bed early." I feel bad, telling him he has to fend for himself, knowing he is used to a home cooked meal from a professional chef. After all, it is written into his contract that I have to supply his breakfasts and dinners.

"How about for tonight, we just have a pizza delivered."

That makes me perk up. I love pizza. "That would be great. What time do you like to have dinner?"

"Well, when we have guests, dinner is scheduled for six thirty, but while it's just the two of us, I'm all right with whatever you decide."

I glance at my phone quickly. It's just after four in the afternoon. "Six thirty works for me. That will give me some time to look around and get settled. Most of my belongings won't be here till Monday, so it won't take long to unpack."

"All right. Sounds like a plan. What do you like on your pizza? I'll call it in later."

"I'm not picky. I like almost anything. Surprise me."

One side of his mouth turns up into an uncertain smile. "Okay. I'll come find you when it's time to eat. I'm glad you're here, Tris. It will be nice to get this place running again." He turns and walks away. I watch him leave, feeling that something seems odd, but I can't put my finger on it. I'm sure if we spend enough time together, I'll figure it out eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias and I talked for several hours last night while eating some of the best pizza I'd ever tasted. And just like the meal, I enjoyed his company a great deal. Besides his jaw dropping good looks, he seems to have an amazing personality to match and our conversation flowed freely throughout most of the evening. Though I did notice he doesn't like to talk about himself very much. The few times I asked about him or asked his opinion on one thing or another, he was quick to turn the question around so I'd end up answering it myself.

So, even though we've spent several hours together, I still know very little about him. What I do know is that he loves Crescent View just as much as I do, and we both have a history with the place. He seems to be very down to Earth and serious most of the time. I was hoping to make some kind of connection with him, but he didn't crack a smile the entire night. Everything was all business and any time I steered the conversation in a less serious direction, he'd turn it right back to business.

I'm not going to say that working with him is going to be difficult but it will be a challenge. I like to fool around and have fun while I work. As long as the work gets done, I don't mind a little tom foolery. With Tobias as my partner, I don't know how much fun this could be.

I am still digesting last night's conversation when I climb into the shower. I have so many ideas about how I want to bring the bed and breakfast back to life and Tobias has some great ideas as well. With my brain working overtime, I go through the motions of my shower on autopilot.

I turn off the water feeling relaxed and motivated to start my first day of work at Crescent View. As I step out of the shower, and wrap a fluffy towel around my body, I freeze in place as my eyes settle on the mirror hanging over the pedestal sink. It is completely fogged up from the moisture caused by my hot shower. But that isn't what startles me. The words, _Help Me_ are written in the condensation on the mirror.

Did Tobias really have the audacity to come in while I was in the shower? Sure, we have to share the bathroom for now but he could have used a different one while I was showering. Was I really so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him come in? Considering how professional he'd been last night, I find it hard to believe he would do this, but maybe I misjudged him. The words _Help Me_ jump out at me again as I wipe the condensation off the mirror with my hand. Maybe this is his idea of a joke but I find nothing funny about this man, who is practically a stranger, invading my privacy.

As much as I don't want to make an enemy out of him, I know I have to nip this behavior in the bud before it goes any further. I only hope I can do it without making things awkward between the two of us.

I let out a loud sigh as I towel dry my hair. I never thought my first act of business would be reprimanding my only employee.

The terry cloth robe I hang on the door slips over my shoulders as I tie it closed with the belt and head straight for his door, wondering if this is his way of challenging my authority. He knows I can't fire him, but he's about to find out what kind of boss I will be if he tries something like this again.

I knock on his door with my knuckles, but don't wait for a reply before twisting the knob and entering his room. He practically jumps when he sees me walk through the door in my robe and wet hair. He's standing beside a loveseat that is piled high with his folded laundry. He's wearing sweat pants but his feet and chest are bare. The sight of him nearly makes me forget what I needed to say to him.

"Well, that was fast." He frowns.

I'm still in a fog and unable to understand his comment. "What was?"

"The fact that you feel comfortable enough to just walk right in my room unannounced. You might be my boss, but I don't think that gives you the right to invade my privacy." He drops the shirt he is holding on top of the pile of clean laundry and folds his arms over his chest.

"You're kidding, right?" I reply.

His forehead creases down the center.

"You did it first. I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Tobias shakes his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the cute little message you left on the bathroom mirror while I was in the shower."

His expression doesn't change. "I would never…"

"Then who did?" I cross my arms over my chest, mirroring his own stance. "I guess some random stranger wandered in and wrote _Help Me_ on the mirror while I was in the shower."

"I swear I didn't…"

As if the act itself isn't bad enough, his lying about it makes it ten times worse. I take three steps into his room, and considering the size of the tiny living space, that brings me within arm's length of him. "After our talk last night I thought I had you figured out. I guess I was wrong. I didn't peg you as a prankster, or a liar." I take a deep breath between sentences to keep my temper in check. "I know I can't fire you, but I can make this job a living hell for you. I suggest you think twice before pulling something like this again." Without another word, I spin on my heal and walk out of his room, leaving him with a look of shock on his face. I'd say I successfully made my point.

* * *

Tobias is sitting on a bar stool at his favorite hangout. It has been years since he's been in here and he doesn't recognize anyone. A far cry from a few years ago when he was a regular here. He is about to get up and leave when a familiar face approaches him from the opposite side of the room.

"Tobias? Is it really you man?" A dark skinned man pulls him in for a solid pat on the back.

Tobias' face lights up as he embraces his oldest friend. "You still hanging out in this hole in the wall Zeke?"

His friend's smile doesn't fade when he speaks. "Well, I kind of own this hole in the wall now, so yeah."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Bought it last year. What about you? What have you been up to? I didn't know you were in town. You staying long?"

Tobias let out a long breath. "Yeah, I'm back over at Crescent View."

"No kidding. I thought for sure you'd never set foot in that place again. That's what you said anyway."

"Yeah, I know what I said. But I can't just walk away and let it fall apart. I'm helping the new owner restore it."

"The new owner?" Zeke looks surprised.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't start. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it."

Zeke shake his head, "I wasn't going to say anything. So, how's it going?"

Tobias takes a long swig from his drink. "Not good."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say my boss is a little nuts."

Zeke laughs. "This ought to be good."

"She yelled at me for going into the bathroom while she was in the shower."

"Well, did you? Because I would have just skipped right over the yelling and screamed like a little girl." Zeke gave his friend an affectionate punch in the arm.

"Of course I didn't. I just met her yesterday. What kind of pervert do you think I am?"

Zeke snickered, "I'm not going to answer that."

Now it was Tobias' turn to punch Zeke in the arm. "Oh, just shut up. I didn't do it. I told her I didn't do it, and then she accused me of lying."

"Wow. It sounds like you two are off to a great start. So when's the wedding?" Zeke knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he'd gone too far. "Oh, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Tobias stands and dumps the rest of his drink down his throat. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it. To be honest, I haven't even thought about getting in another relationship yet."

Zeke shifts in his chair. "It's been three years man. Maybe you should."

"I don't think so. I'm not ready. I don't know if I will ever be ready."

"Yeah." Zeke drops his head, unsure what to say. "Maybe you just need to throw yourself into your work for now. Use it as a distraction. Maybe even try to make friends with the boss lady."

Tobias snorts, "Yeah, I don't see that happening. She's way out of my league and she already thinks I'm an asshole."

"So, you're saying she's hot?"

Tobias rolls his eyes. "Yeah, she's hot, in that just escaped from the looney bin kind of way."

"My man, I know I've told you this before. The only way to get along with women is to just smile and nod. That's all there is to it." Zeke let out a laugh. "Seriously though, maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Just talk to her. You don't want to make an enemy of your boss. Buy her some flowers. Women are suckers for flowers. Even if you didn't do it, just take responsibility and apologize. Trust me, even when you're right, arguing with a woman is never going to put you in the winner's circle. But if you apologize quickly, buy her some flowers, she'll be putty in your hands."

"You really think so?"

"Hey, it's me you're talking to. The ladies' man of vacationland."

Tobias smiled at his friend. "You definitely have a way with the ladies. So, where you sleeping tonight? Is she a blond, brunette or a redhead?"

Zeke snickered. "It has been way too long since we've talked. I'm not like that anymore. Hey, I'm engaged."

Tobias nearly falls back on his stool. "What?"

"Yeah. I met the girl of my dreams about two years ago. We've been inseparable since our first date."

Tobias can't keep the smile off his face as he flags down the bartender for another round. "Well, congratulations. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, neither did I. But I'm happy, really happy. Christina and I are perfect together. You'll have to come over some time and meet her."

"Yeah, of course. Just tell me when. I'll have to ask for a day off, but I wouldn't miss it."

"Great, that will be great. Hey, it was wonderful catching up with you but I have to get home. I told her I'd be back before dinner. Hey, give me your number before I go."

Tobias recites his cell phone number as Zeke punches it into his phone. The two embraced quickly, each giving the other a loud slap on the back. "It is really great to see you Zeke."

"Yeah, you two. We'll get together real soon." Zeke waves one last time before yanking the glass door open and leaving the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias hasn't said a word to me in the last two days. In fact, I've barely seen him. He has kept himself busy around the house and when we do run into each other, he averts his eyes quickly. So now I feel like shit. Perhaps I was too quick to jump on his back about his little joke. Maybe I took it too far. If I wasn't quite so stubborn, I'd apologize, admit that I overreacted.

Then I talked to my brother over the phone about it. Caleb is only a year older than me and we have always been close. He is the definition of an overprotective older brother, even trying to teach me self-defense when we were younger. Even he agreed that I overstepped my boundaries and assured me that if someone wrote that on the mirror long ago, it could still show up in the right conditions. So now I feel like crap about the whole thing.

I decide an apology is in order and since I am not the kind to show a lot of emotions, I decide a nice dinner will be a great start, so I call a cab and head for the small grocery store in the center of town. I wander aimlessly through the produce section, trying to decide on what to make. What kind of meal screams, I am an ass. Please forgive me?

The smell of fresh fruit calls to me as I pick up a package of strawberries and look them over. Hmm, a fruit salad might be a good start, so I collect several types of berries then walk over to the next bin to find a ripe cantaloupe. I pick one up, give it a good squeeze and add it to my basket, followed immediately by a mini watermelon and some honeydew. As I add the fruit to my cart, I hear a loud catcall that pulls my attention away from the fruits.

"Damn! Nice melons!" The voice is horribly familiar, and as I find the source of the comment, my stomach ties itself in a knot.

The man who spoke comes closer, now only separating us by a bin of apples. "Tris. You have tits. I had no idea you were a girl." My least favorite person in the world speaks again.

I let out a long sigh, rolling my eyes. "Peter. Please tell me you are just passing through town."

"Aww, aren't you glad to see me? It's been like seven years since you've had the pleasure."

"Yes." I groan. "Seven glorious years. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just a little shopping. I live in the next town over and had to grab a few things on my way home from work. Maybe I should grab some of your things. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

My attention snaps up to lock my eyes on his. "If you come near me, I will kick your ass."

He snorts, "Like you could kick my ass."

I don't have the patience to deal with this piece of shit right now, so I push my cart away, pulling into the next isle. "Stay away from me Peter," I warn as I turn the corner. Of course he ignores my warning and follows after me, an over-confident smile on his face.

"Do you live around here Tris?"

"That's none of your business." I do my best to ignore him, busying myself with the contents of the shelves in front of me. I don't need any of these things, but I need something to distract me before I lose my temper. He doesn't like the fact that I'm ignoring him, so he runs into my hip with his cart.

"We should go out some time. You know, for old time sake."

I force his cart away from me, "Why would I ever go out with you. I can't stand you."

"Yeah, okay. In the past we may not have gotten along too well. But we're adults now. We can put that behind us and start over."

I glare at him. "Not if you were the last man on Earth." I toss something in my cart, not having a clue what it is, then proceed to walk away as fast as I can push the damned metal basket. A growl escapes my lips as I see him race after me through the corner of my eye. Before he can slam his basket against me again, I stop it with my hand.

I wish I had more control over myself, but I've held in my emotions for so long, that when I do let them out, they are fierce. I grab the front of his shopping cart, yanking it to the right to keep it from hitting me. Peter is taken by surprise by this gesture, but he reacts quickly and pushes his body against mine, pinning me in between him and the long shelf of condiments. He pushes his knee into my gut and forces my head to slam against the shelf behind me.

"Admit it Tris. You like me. You like things rough and you know we'd be pretty fucking hot together."

Not only does the thought of Peter and I, together make me want to vomit, the way he is talking to be makes my blood boil.

"You don't know anything about me."

"We could change that pretty quick." He looks up and down the isle quickly ensuring we are alone, before slipping his hand under my shirt and grabbing my breast."

"I said don't touch me!" I scream out, reaching for the closest weapon I can find, which happens to be a jar of pickles. I smash the glass jar against the side of his head. He drops away from me immediately, backing up while holding his face that has started to bleed where the glass cut through the skin.

It seems my scream drew quite a bit of attention as several people appear at each end of the isle to see what is going on. Peter falls backwards onto his rear, moaning, putting on a good show for the spectators. "She attacked me."

"Someone call the police." Someone says from the group of onlookers and immediately several people start pushing buttons on their cell phones.

"Shit!" I slam the heel of my hand against the shelf beside me, causing several more pickle jars to fall and shatter against the floor.

* * *

Tobias is lying on his back under Tris' sink. He'd gotten the main plumbing replaced over the last few days, which was a great relief knowing he wouldn't have to share a bathroom any longer, but now the sink wasn't draining properly. He figures a quick look at the pipes might reveal the problem as he unscrews the trap. Before he's gotten it lose, his cell phone rings from his back pocket. A loud grunt escapes his lips as he pulls himself to a sitting position before answering the buzzing device.

"Hello." He answers, not recognizing the number.

At first there is no reply, but he can hear someone on the other end of the call. Just before he is about to repeat his greeting, a voice breaks through.

"Tobias, I really hate to do this, but I need your help." There is a long pause before the voice continues. "Do you think you could come bail me out of jail?"

"What?" Tobias looks at the caller's number again. "Who is this?"

"It's Tris."

"Who?" Tobias rubs the back of his neck, not making the connection at first.

"Your boss, Tris Prior. I know we barely know each other, and I'd never ask if I had anyone else to call, but I don't know anyone else that lives around here. I can reimburse you immediately."

Tobias can't prevent the smile that spreads across his face. "You're in jail?" The humor in his voice is obvious.

"You don't need to gloat. Please, just come get me out."

He chuckles out loud. "Well, isn't this a fine predicament you've gotten yourself into? Can I ask what you did?"

"I'll tell you, once I'm no longer behind bars. Now are you going to help me or not? I'd should mention I only get one phone call. Please tell me I didn't waste it on you?"

Tobias laughs again. "I'll be right there. Sit tight."

"Oh my God. Thank you. I'm so humiliated. I will never be able to show my face in town again."

"It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea. Just get me out of here before I die of embarrassment."

"I'm on my way Tris."

Tobias is still smiling when the call ends. He wouldn't have thought the fragile looking girl he's met yesterday would be someone that would end up in jail her first week in a new town, and he found the entire scenario hilarious. To think he was about to crack and admit he'd done something he hadn't just to break the uncomfortable barrier that had been put up after her accusation the other morning. Now, she was going to be in his debt, and there was no way he was letting her off the hook too easily.

* * *

I've never been so happy to see someone in my life. I was escorted out of my cell, collected my belongings and then brought to a waiting area where Tobias sat grinning. My first thought was to hug him for rescuing me. My second thought was that I should slap that expression off his face. Probably not a great idea to attack the guy that just bailed you out while still at the police station. Still, I could tell by the look on his face that I was going to pay dearly for this favor.

"You're all set ma'am. If charges are filed, you will be notified by mail." The police officer looked at me and then over to Tobias. "Try to keep her out of trouble."

Tobias nodded. "Thank you. I'll do my best." He then turned to me, "Let's go you criminal."

I didn't say a word as I followed him out through the main door and into the parking lot where I finally broke my silence. "Before you say anything, I'd just like to tell you that it was self-defense. But that asshole told everyone I attacked him, and since there were no witnesses and he was bleeding, I was the one to take the blame." The anger started to bubble up inside of me immediately as I started to think about it. "If I ever see that prick again, I'll kill him. I won't mind being locked up if I deserve it, and ridding this planet of that piece of shit would be doing everyone else a favor."

Tobias looked back at me, amusement still shaping his face. "I thought you didn't know anyone else in town? Sounds like you know this guy."

I sat down on the curb, hugging my knees to my chest. "God, I wish I didn't. We went to high school together. He was always on my case. He'd do anything in his power to make my life miserable. It is just my luck that I move half way across the country just to find out he lives in the next town over."

Tobias stopped smiling as soon as he saw how upset I was. He sat down on the curb beside me, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "So what happened?"

"He was harassing me." I said calmly. "I tried to walk away and he just kept following me, ramming his cart into my hip." I looked down where my body still hurt from the impact, pulling the waistline of my jeans down slightly to see if there was any prove of my story. Though it didn't show yet, I was convinced I'd have a good size bruise there by morning.

"So, he hit you with his cart, and you fought back?"

"No." My voice dropped the angrier I got. "He hit me with his cart, pinned me against the shelves and put his hand up my shirt. So I hit him with a jar of pickles."

I expected Tobias to start laughing, but he looked back at me with a fire in his eyes. "He did what?"

I couldn't repeat it. I was too humiliated. I can't believe I just told Tobias the whole story. I hadn't meant to. I could have left out the worst part. Just pinning me was enough to warrant the jar to the face. "It doesn't matter now. It's over."

But it wasn't over. Tobias stood up, towering over me. "Did you tell the police what happened?"

"Yes." I looked down at the pavement. "Well, most of it. But apparently the jackass is well known around here, so they took his side of the story."

"That's insane. We're going right back in there and telling the police everything."

"No."

"What do you mean no? He assaulted you."

"He's one of them."

"What do you mean?" Tobias looked confused.

"He's a cop in Old Orchard Beach. They are never going to believe me over him. That's why I didn't bother telling them everything. Once I found out, well, I'd rather not let everyone know that I let this guy feel me up in a grocery store."

"Let him?" Now Tobias' face started to turn red. "Do you think this was your fault?"

I didn't expect him to react like this. So protective. "No, of course not. I just want to put it behind me. Can we just go home please?" I stood from the spot on the curb where I'd been sitting and started walking toward the half empty parking lot. "Which car is yours?"

Tobias didn't move. He stayed motionless where I'd left him. "What's his name?"

When I looked back at him, the look on his face scared me. "It was pure anger, and there was not a doubt in my mind that Peter might turn up bloodied on the side of the road somewhere if I told him his name. As appealing as that was, I didn't want Tobias getting in trouble on my account. Going after a cop is never a good idea, even if he is a piece of shit.

"Tobias," I walked back over to him, gently placing my hand on his upper arm. "I don't need you fighting my battles. That's very sweet of you to be concerned about me, but I don't want you involved. Now, can we please just go home?"

He was still shaking his head, but he followed me anyway, walking toward the back of the parking lot, where only one car was parked next to several motorcycles. I walked over to the passenger side, waiting for him to unlock it when he gave me a frown. "That's not my car."

"Oh." I looked back over at him. There were no other cars here. Did he part across the street? "Well, which one is?"

He smiled, bringing a softness back to his face. "None of them. I only have a bike."

"A bike?" That's when I realized, the black crotch rocket he was standing beside was his transportation. "You mean that?"

"Yup. That a problem?"

"Ah…" I'd never ridden a motorcycle before. Frankly, the thought was terrifying. "I don't know how to ride one of those."

"You don't have to. Just hold on." With that he threw one leg over and sat down on the death machine.

"Um. Maybe I'll just call a cab."

"Don't be ridiculous. Just get on." He held out a hand to me, taking my hand in his and pulling me closer. I wondered if he could hear how loud my heart was beating.

"Do you at least have a helmet I can wear?"

"You don't need a helmet in Maine." He slipped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, then handed me a matching pair. "Get on."

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ I put my hand on his shoulder, and climbed on behind him. _Be brave,_ I told myself.

"Just hold on."

 _Just hold on, to what?_ I didn't know where to put my hands. There was no handles, not even a back to the seat. I put my hands on his upper arms, but he shrugged them off immediately.

"Put your hands around my waist."

I swallowed hard and set my hands gently on his sides.

He chuckled. "You're going to have to hold on tighter than that if you want to stay on."

I couldn't do this. I was about to tell him to forget it. I'd just call a cab, when he revved up the engine and jerked forward. My arms grabbed tightly all the way around his waist just to keep me in place on the seat as we pulled out of the parking lot.

My fear was short lived, and after only a few short moments, I actually started enjoying it. The wind whipped through my hair, as the smell of the ocean filled my lungs. I felt free, almost like flying. I couldn't believe how enjoyable this was.

At one point, we had to get on the highway for a short drive. The increased speed was exhilarating. It blew against our clothes pulling Tobias' T-shirt from under my fingers as it flapped in the wind. My hands were now on his bare waist and I shamefully enjoyed the feeling of my hands on his skin, the muscles underneath hard. I could get used to this.

Tobias had been so sweet. His instant concern, touched my heart. It reminded me I owed him an apology. I was in his debt now and I truly believed I had been wrong in accusing him of invading my privacy. I hope he will forgive me. It would be nice to have a friend around and Tobias was someone I'd be proud to call my friend.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought. Reviews keep me motivated to continue with the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've been trying to do some editing lately but my eyes are all messed up after surgery and I can't see the words clearly, so I am missing a lot of mistakes. Sorry if this makes it hard to read.**

As much as I enjoyed the ride with Tobias, I was relieved when we pulled onto the driveway of Crescent View. I threw my leg back and push away from him as he nudged the kickstand down.

Tobias looked over at me after climbing off his motorcycle. "Wasn't that bad, right?"

I let out a sigh, knowing I had to admit, I'd found it quite enjoyable. "Actually, it was pretty fun. I can see why you like it. Maybe I should think about getting me one of those."

Tobias laughed, "Maybe you should."

Admitting I was wrong about the bike ride reminded me I owed Tobias an apology. My attempt to get stuff to make dinner had been a bust. Now what? I decided to just swallow my pride and use my words, as my mother had always encouraged me to do when my emotions got in the way.

"Tobias." He had retrieved his keys and pushed one into the lock on the front door but turned to look at me instead of pushing the door open. "I owe you… ah… well a couple things actually. First a huge thanks for getting me out of jail."

Tobias brushed it off as no big deal then opened the door. I followed him in, needing to finish my thought. "It was a big deal, at least to me. I've never been arrested before. I had no idea what to do, or what was going to happen."

He still didn't say anything and the look on his face said he felt bad for me. That was not at all what I wanted. "I'll write you a check, right now." I took a step toward the hallway that eventually led to my room when Tobias grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Tris, I can't take a check from you."

I stared at him dumbfounded. There was no way in hell I was letting him bail me out without reimbursing him. I didn't need his pity. "Why the hell not?" A hint of anger audible in my voice.

"Because I don't want any kind of paper trail between myself and a known criminal. You'll have to pay me in cash."

His expression never changed. He stayed serious and for a moment I thought he was. "You have got to be…"

He suddenly let out a hearty laugh. "Oh my God, your face just then was worth every penny it cost to get you out of jail."

I found myself remembering my desire to hit him in the waiting area and balled up my fist in restraint. He of course noticed this, and continued his harassment. He had the balls to take a step closer as a smile spread across his face. "What are you going to do Tris? We're fresh out of pickles."

My mouth dropped open, but just as quickly closed as I started laughing myself. "Oh, you are such a comedian. I can't believe I was actually going to apologize to you about the other morning."

"What do you mean you were? You still are." His eyes locked onto mine, daring me to take back my comment, but I couldn't.

All fooling aside, I wanted him to know I really was sorry, my smile slowly faded as I tried to get serious. "No, really. I am sorry about how I reacted. I shouldn't have blamed you without proof."

Tobias shrugged one shoulder, "No, but I understand why you did. I think I would have thought the same thing if I'd been in your shoes." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Though I would have jest been flattered you came to see me in the buff."

I rolled my eyes and tried to look angry, but I just couldn't be upset with him. I deserved what he was dishing out after what I put him through. "Well, now that that is behind us." I sighed, knowing he was expecting me to say more, but no knowing what else to say.

"Behind us? Oh, no no no. That incident is definitely not behind us. You are going to pay for that when you least expect it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled, a wide and beautiful smile. One that left me needing to lean on the counter for support. "It means I'm not done with you yet." At that he walked past me and disappeared into his room.

I stood watching his closed door, unable to move. Was he serious? Did he set up some kind of booby trap or practical joke? Seeing him this way convinced me he did indeed have a sense of humor, and bailing me out of jail was enough to give him the ammunition to retaliate.

I let out a sigh and hoped he's just been flirting with me. I don't want to feel like I have to watch my back though I have always loved a good prank war. I strolled up to his door, hesitated for a moment.

"Game on." I hollered through the door. I heard him snicker on the other side before I retired to my own room.

I sat on my bed and replayed the last few hours in my head. It was like something you'd see in a low budget movie. I couldn't believe I'd been arrested, on the other hand, I was happy to see Caleb's self-defense lessons were not a complete waste of time. Plus, it was nice to be back to speaking terms with Tobias.

My room was still pretty empty. I glanced at my phone briefly to catch the time, but it was the date that sunk in. The truck with my stuff, and my car, should be arriving tomorrow. It would be nice to get fully moved in and unpacked. At least at that point, maybe this whole situation might sink it.

I decided to go for a walk and take in some of the scenery I really should get to know the area better before I have guests stay the night. I grabbed a sweatshirt that I'd tossed on the chair by my vanity and left my room.

"I'm going for a walk." I said through the door, just to inform him.

The door swung open a second later, just as I was about to walk away. "You mean alone?"

I took a step back, startled by his sudden appearance. "Yeah."

I was about to speak again and invite him along when he interrupted me. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I looked back at him, confused. "Why wouldn't it be?" Biddeford had always been a safe place to live or visit in the past. Had something changed?

"Oh, I don't know. Just with your criminal record and all, do you think you can manage to stay out of trouble?"

I rolled my eyes and punched him affectionately in the arm. "I'll do my best, but keep your afternoon free just in case I need you to bail me out again."

Tobias smiled, genuinely amused. "I'll do that boss."

"Good. Not get back to work."

"Yeas ma'am."

* * *

I left my new bed and breakfast with a wide smile on my face.

I smile a lot when I'm with Tobias. Well, at least when we are not ignoring each other. I enjoy spending time with him, and looking at him. Wow, I'm really being honest at the moment. I shouldn't think like this. After all, I am his boss.

I walk to the road, close to the cliff where the only thing separating me from the ocean is a tall wall of boulders. The waves crash against the rocks, filling the air with ocean water mist that reaches all the way up to where I walk. It's chilly against my face and I hope that it will wipe my mind clean of my previous thoughts but it only takes a few moments before his smiling face reappears in my mind.

Sure, I'm his boss, but am I really? I can't fire him and when I do discipline him, I feel like crap after. He knows a lot more about Crescent View than I do as well as restoring it. In all actuality, I need him more than he needs me and I'd much rather be his friend than his boss.

No no no. Keep it professional.

But why should I? Heck, we already live together under the same roof. We are both consenting adults. Would it really be so bad to…?

Yes, it could be. Remember what happened last time you fell for a guy? Do you really want to go through that again? Keeping in mind, if things went south, you can't fire him.

No, that was hell. I never want to go through that again but I'm not ready to give up on love yet. I'm too young to think like that.

So where does that leave me?

That leaves me living and working with a guy that I like, a lot, but afraid to get close to him because of what might happen.

Then again, what might happen could be amazing. I'm older now, and I'd like to think wiser when it comes to love. That was the problem before. I fell in love with someone who wasn't in love with me. He knew how I felt and used it to his advantage. And I was so blinded, that I let him. I won't let that happen again.

Does that mean I'm giving myself permission to test the water with Tobias? Become friends and just see where it goes from there? Honestly, he already feels like a friend. Maybe not a close friend but someone I like to be with.

I wonder what he thinks of me? I'm really getting ahead of myself. I don't even know if he single? After all, he did go out the other night and was gone for quite a while. Maybe he had a date.

Or maybe he just had somethings to take care of.

My God, I could go in circles like this for hours. What is wrong with my brain? Why do I overthink everything? I've decided to just see what happens between the two of us. The rest is not something I can solve in my head.

I've been staring out at the ocean the entire time I've been walking, but not paying attention to the beautiful scenery. I look back in the direction I came from and I can't even see Crescent View any more. How long have I been walking?

I decide to head back, maybe actually enjoy the waves this stretch of the trip.

I do manage to keep my mind clear this time around. I watch the tide slowly creeping closer, hiding the little patches of sand that appear while the tide is out. It takes a while to get back home. I had walked further than I thought, but I enjoyed the feeling of freedom.

I stand across the street from the beautiful yet historic looking building that I still can't believe is mine. I just stare at the white walls, with their dark green shutters. It is a beautiful contrast to the crystal blue sky in the background.

Tobias is out front, repairing the railing along the wrap around porch. He waves at me before returning his attention to his task.

I let out a sigh, a feeling of complete contentment washes over me. I cross the narrow road to get back on my own property when I see movement in one of the windows on the second floor. Someone was looking out the window. The drapes had been closed when I left, yet for a few seconds I swore I saw a hand pull them back and a face peer through the two panels. I blink hard, trying to force my eyes to come into focus. This time the window looks undisturbed, exactly like it did when I left.

Did I imagine it? Am I losing my mind? The only people with access to the house are Tobias and myself and we are both very much outside.

I rub my eyes and look up toward the window a third time. Tobias comes to my side, looking in the same direction with a puzzled expression.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing." I lie. But I can't take my eyes away from the center window. It is about twice as wide as the others, and it faces the ocean. There must be a beautiful view from that room, but for the life of me, I can't picture which room it is.

I decide my mind is just playing tricks on me. "I'm going in. Do you want me to bring you out a drink or anything?"

Tobias smiles at me. "No, I'm all set, but thank you. I've got three more spindles to replace, then I'm calling it a day."

"Okay." I don't want to look silly and linger just to be close to him, so I make my way through the main door and down the hallway to my room. There is a note on my door that says your bathroom is all fixed. He did say he would make it a priority.

I smile. I guess he doesn't like sharing a bathroom with me, I chuckle. When I unlock my door, the first place I go to check out is the bathroom. I hadn't even looked around in it yet since it was all taken apart. It looks great now. The paint looks new and everything is sparkling clean.

I turn on the faucet, collecting some water in my hands to splash against my face when the plumbing under the sink starts spraying my legs with water in a heavy stream.

Damned it. He got me already. I wasn't ready, and though I should probably find it funny I'm angry instead.

I open my mouth, and yell at the top of my lungs, "Tobias!"


	5. Chapter 5

When my voice broke the silence in an angry tone, Tobias nearly fell backwards from his squatting position. "What the hell?" He questioned himself if I was alright? He doesn't waste time wondering but jumps up and runs toward the sound of my voice, bursting through the door without hesitation. He can't see me right away, but it doesn't take long for him to realize I'm in the bathroom. The light is on, and the door is wide open, so he runs to the door jamb to find out why I screamed.

"What's wrong?" he blurts out. I don't have to answer him as he notices the puddle of water collecting by my feet right away. "Oh, shit!"

"I know you said I'd pay when I least expected it, but can you please leave the house out of it. No pranks that have anything to do with Crescent View, alright?"

He shakes his head and for a moment, I think he is going to deny that he was responsible. "I am so sorry, Tris. I didn't do this intentionally."

"Oh really? So, what, the pipes decided on their own that I needed to be hosed down?"

"Ah, no, not exactly."

I cross my arms over my chest, staring at him, waiting for him to explain his way out of this.

Tobias disappears before replying, but he's back within seconds carrying a full roll of paper towels. "I swear, this was an accident." He looks at me, still scowling at him. "A funny accident, but definitely an accident."

"I'm listening." I don't think there is anything he can say that will convince me this isn't his way of getting payback, but I allow him to speak nonetheless.

"I was working on your sink earlier when you called me from prison. I'd just loosened up the pipes to find out why your sink was draining so slowly when I got your call. I went down to the police station right away, figuring I'd finish when we got back, but I completely forgot about it. I put the sign on your door because I honestly thought I was finished in here."

I wanted to believe him, I really did. His expression looked sincere enough, and watching him drop to his knees to mop up the water was quite convincing as well. He looked up at me from his spot on the floor as I towered over him. "I honestly had no intention of playing a joke on you like this. I just wanted you to think I would."

It didn't take much to convince me he was telling the truth. His expression was one of pure regret and he looked afraid I wouldn't believe him. "Okay. If you say it was an accident, then I believe it was an accident." I dropped down low, pulling more sheets off the roll to help clean up the mess. "So, there will not be any revenge for the way I treated you?"

Tobias let out an exasperated sigh. "I'd say we are about even, wouldn't you?" He smiled sheepishly at me and any anger I thought I was still holding on to was washed away."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. So, maybe we should just start over. Pretend none of this ever happened."

"And how do we do that?"

Tobias bit his lower lip. It was actually quite adorable. "Let's go out for a drink. I mean, if you want to. We can just talk and get to know each other a little bit. Once we are both good and drunk, we'll go to the local hypnotist where we will be convinced that none of this ever happened."

I let out a burst of laughter. He definitely had a sense of humor. "I guess that sounds like a plan, as long as you fix my sink first."

"Absolutely. I'll do that right now, and then I'll finish the porch. Then I'll just shower and we can go. Sound good?"

I nodded, smiling uncontrollably. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

It took him about an hour to run through the list of things he wanted to do. I used the time to find something to wear that was nicer than my every day wear, but not an obvious date outfit. I also took the time to tie my hair up in a playful up do and apply some makeup.

I glanced in the mirror as I added a pair of large hoop earrings to finish off the look. Sure, we're just going as friends, but what's the harm in trying to entice him. Besides, I've never been out to any of the hot spots in town. You never know who you might run into. Maybe Tobias and I are only meant to be friends, but Mr. Right could walk into my life at any moment.

I slipped on a pair of sensible heels to go with my knee length sundress then slid my arms into the sleeves of a hand-made sweater my mother had given me before I moved out. I looked good. Not beautiful, but definitely might get a second look from some.

I waited in the kitchen for Tobias and his reaction upon seeing me brought a red hue to my cheeks.

He walked over to me, not really paying much attention until he was almost on top of me, as he mumbled about where he'd left his keys. Once we stood nearly face to face, he took a big step back, looking me up and down quickly before realizing exactly what he was doing.

"Wow, Tris, you look great."

"Ah, thank you." I had to bite the inside of me cheek to prevent a grin from spreading from ear to ear. "I think I saw your keys on the coffee table, in the living room."

He took another long look at me before breaking eye contact and heading for the living room. "Yeah, here they are." He reappeared in the kitchen a moment later. "Shall we?"

I nodded as I walked out the door and out onto the front lawn. He locked the door quickly and headed over to the small garage where he'd parked his bike earlier. I felt a thrill spread through my veins as he backed it out into the driveway before closing the garage door.

He climbed on, and I immediately took my place behind him, this time wrapping my arms around his waist tightly before he revved up the engine and we took off toward the road.

It was a short ride to our destination. We ended up at a small bar called, The Pitt. It didn't look like much from the outside, but the parking lot was packed. It was good we arrived by motorcycle because there wasn't a place for a full size car to park.

I checked out the outside of the building as we walked toward the entrance. "You come here a lot?"

"I used to, back before I moved away. This was my local stomping grounds. I just found out the other night that a really good buddy of mine owns it now. I'll introduce you if he's here."

"Great," I replied. It would be nice to know a few more people from town.

The inside was just as crowded as the parking lot. Every stool at the bar was occupied as well as about eighty percent of the tables, but we were able to find a small booth in a corner where we were able to sit down together.

"What will you have?"

I smiled, hoping it wasn't obvious that I was not used to the bar scene. "I don't know. What's good here?"

"That depends on what you like to drink." A dark skinned man with a shaven head interrupted our conversation and we both looked up at him.

Tobias stood and gave his friend a masculine pat on the back after the two shook hands. "Zeke. Good to see you man." Tobias then turned to me. "This is Tris. She's my…"

"Girlfriend?" Zeke spoke up, looking hopeful.

"No!" Tobias looked back at him, embarrassed by his assumption. "She's my boss."

"Oh." Zeke's face turned up in a knowing smile as he nodded. "That's right. You're actually working for a living again."

Tobias snorted. "Yeah, that's right."

Zeke turned to address me. "I hope you aren't taking any crap from this guy. He'll throw every excuse in the book at you to get out of work."

I chuckled. I hadn't seen Tobias do anything other than work since my arrival. "Oh, really? I'll have to keep that in mind."

Tobias rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friend. "Zeke, are you going to get us some drinks or flirt with my boss all night."

"A woman as beautiful as she is deserves a little extra attention in my place." Zeke turned to me. "I'll mix you us something special." His eyebrows jump teasingly and I wonder what I'd gotten myself into.

Tobias smiled at his friend with obvious affection. "Don't go giving her anything too crazy. I'll have to kick your ass if you get me into trouble."

The bartender laughed. "Yeah, like you could kick _my_ ass."

I had to chuckle at the banter between these two friend, even as Zeke walked away. "He seems nice. Have you known each other for a while?"

Tobias nodded. "Yeah, Zeke and I go way back. He's like a brother to me. I even lived with his family for a little while after we graduated high school. He hasn't changed much over all these years. He's still the same old Zeke."

"And what about you? Have you changed much?"

Tobias didn't look affected by the question. "Well, some of us had to actually grow up," he joked.

Zeke returned to our table with a beer for Tobias and something dark yellow in an exotic looking glass for me. A spear of fruit lay across the lip of the glass and a paper umbrella was anchored in the chunk of pineapple.

Tobias shook his head at his friend's not so subtle attempt to get me tipsy. "Drink it slow," he advised. "That's the only drink you're getting tonight."

"Enjoy guys." Zeke pats his friend on the back before leaving us to our conversation.

* * *

The evening went by quickly. Tobias and I never seemed to run out of things to talk about. We tried to keep the mood light, agreeing not to talk about anything too deep or work related and I find myself having a great time with him, laughing often by his goofy sense of humor. It's all too soon when Zeke comes by our table and announces last call.

I pull my phone out of my pocket to glance at the time. "Is it really 1:30 in the morning already?" My head feels light, even disconnected. I blame the alcohol that I'm not used to drinking, but I don't realize just how much it was affecting me until I stood to go over to the ladies room and almost fell to the floor with my first step. Tobias jumped from his seat, holding me up as I wobbled in place.

"Wow!" I put my hand to my head. "Maybe I _should_ have stopped after that first drink." Zeke had brought me a second as soon as my first glass was empty. The beverage was sweet and fruity and Tobias gave me no sign to refuse it, so I happily sipped at the second one as we talked.

"You okay?" Tobias' voice was full of concern.

"Yeah. I'm not much of a drinker. I didn't expect this much of an affect after just two drinks."

Tobias chuckled. "Two drinks with the alcohol content of four drinks a piece. I'd say you did pretty good for not being a drinker."

My whole body suddenly felt hot, and my stomach did summersaults as Tobias held me up.

"I think we need to get you home."

"Yeah, I agree, but I don't think I can ride the bike right now."

Tobias hummed an agreement. "I'll see if I can borrow Zeke's truck. I'll come back for my bike after I get you home." Tobias pushed me back down into the booth. "Just sit for a minute. I'll be right back."

I did as I was told as Tobias went to find Zeke behind the bar, wishing the entire time I hadn't had the second drink.

He was back after just a moment, a new set of keys in his hand. "You ready?"

"Definitely," I whimpered, my hand flying to my head to try to stop the dizziness.

Zeke called out to us as we left the bar. "Goodnight guys. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Tobias rolled his eyes at his friend. "That doesn't eliminate much."

Zeke gave us a final smile as we left the bar for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't a long drive. Crescent View is only about six miles away from Zeke's bar, but by the time we pulled into the driveway, I was out cold.

"Tris, we're home." Tobias nudged me but I didn't respond. "Tris? Time to go inside."

I rolled my head over from one side to the other, so I could face him, but I kept my eyes closed. My hand batted at his as he shook me gently. "I don't want to go to school," I whined.

Tobias burst out laughing. "Oh, alright. But you do need to go to bed."

"With you?"

Tobias' eyes widened as his smile slowly melted away. "Ah, I don't think that would be a very good idea right now."

A light groan leaves my lips as my head rolled back over to the other side. "I'll just sleep here then."

"Really?" he sighed, looking over at me from the driver's side of the car. "Fine."

I heard his door open and then close. The car was eerily quiet. Did he really leave me in here alone? I know what I said, but I certainly didn't mean it, nor did I think I could make it into the house myself. With a groan, originating from deep in my chest, I threw my door opened, leaned forward and fell out of the truck with an agonizing whimper.

Tobias was by my side within seconds. "Jesus, are you alright? You couldn't even wait for me to unlock the front door?"

"I thought you left me in there alone." I open my eyes to look at him, but his face is bouncing back and forth from my alcohol induce vision.

"What? Of course not." Tobias lifted me into his arms, carrying me with one strong arm around my back, and the other under the bend in my knees. He pushed the truck door closed with his foot, before carrying me back into the house, up the stairs to my room and then depositing me lightly on my bed. He pulled off my shoes, one at a time, before tucking my body under the warm comforter. "I've got to get Zeke's truck back. I won't be gone long."

Tobias turns to leave, but I grab his hand before he can even take one step. "Wait. You're leaving me?"

"Ah, just for about ten minutes."

"But I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me, like, forever."

Tobias chuckled. "Forever? That's a pretty long time."

"I like looking at you."

"Um. Okay. But I still need to get the truck back or else Zeke will kill me."

"Pshh. You aren't really afraid of him, are you?"

"Not in the slightest. But I haven't met his girlfriend yet, and I don't want to get on her bad side." Tobias pulled his hand out of mine. "I really have to go." He turned away from me again, but my pathetic whimper had his look over at me one more time.

"Aren't you at least going to kiss me goodbye?" I have no control over my words right now, and every random thought just spews out.

Tobias snickered. "Do you want me to?"

"Ah, yeah." Wasn't that obvious?

He pushed his lips together, pondering the consequence before leaning over my limp form and kissing me softly on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you as soon as I get back."

"Okay," I hum softly, enjoying the feeling of his lips against my forehead.

After I agree to let him leave, he makes a hasty retreat, clicking the door closed behind him.

I woke up about eight hours later when Tobias knocked on my door. I grunt out a reply as I sit up and my head threatens to simultaneously combust. "What?"

"It's Tobias. I brought you some aspirin. Can I come in?"

I'm pretty sure I must look like I've been to hell and back since that is how I feel. I don't really want him to see me like this, but the pain throbbing in my head is too severe to care at the moment. "Yeah, come on in," I mumble as I rub my eyes, willing them to open.

Tobias walks in with a spring in his step as he comes to my bedside and sets a glass of water on the nightstand. "Good morning sweetheart."

I pull myself up to a sitting position as he sits across from me on the bed, handing me the white capsules. "Sweetheart?"

He then hands me the glass of water as I toss the pills to the back of my throat.

"Well, yeah. What else would I call you after last night?"

I swallow hard, forcing the medication down before looking up at him. "Why? What did we do last night?"

He let out a loud laugh. "What didn't we do would be an easier question to answer."

All the color drains from my face and my cheeks get hot. "Oh my God. You mean…"

Tobias laughs again. "Relax. I'm just messing with you. We didn't do anything after that first kiss."

I nearly spit my water out but somehow manage to swallow it first. "We, we, we kissed?"

His smile instantly turns into a frown. "You mean you don't remember? Did it mean nothing to you?"

His tone is a dead giveaway. I can tell he's still joking. "Not a thing," I reply.

"Ouch. Harsh but honest."

I smile up at him as I place my hand on his upper arm. I love his sense of humor, mostly because it reminds me of my own. Always ready with a witty comeback or sarcastic remark. "Is it safe to say we had a good time last night?"

"Oh God yeah. We had a great time. Well, at least I did. I think you slept through the good parts." He can't prevent another chuckle when he answers, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "All four of the good parts." He smiles at me and squeezes my hand affectionately. "Can I get you anything else?"

I close my eyes again, praying to the high heavens that my brain will stop vibrating. "I think I'm good for now. I'm pretty sure if I try to eat, it will not be a pretty sight."

"Okay. Why don't you just relax? Stay in bed as long as you like. I've got a shitload of work to do, but if you need me, just scream out my name, just like you did last night. That will definitely get my attention."

This comment makes me giggle like a school girl, bringing another smile to his face before he leaves my room. After he's gone, I lean back against my pillow, still smiling. I fall back asleep within moments, with images of his smile penetrating my dreams.

I awoke again a few hours later with the afternoon sun attempting to take over my room. I sat up and stretch out my arms and legs, making note that I almost feel human again. The smell of coffee is fresh in the air and it calls to me from beyond my door.

I slip into my terrycloth robe, tying the belt securely around my waist before heading downstairs to the kitchen area, but before I get there, I'm distracted by a tall pile of boxes cluttering the living room, spreading out into the hallway and blocking the kitchen door. What the hell? Before I have a chance to ask myself what Tobias could be up to, he enters through the main door, carrying another pile of boxes.

"Oh, hey. You're up," he says, stacking the boxes he's holding on another pile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before," I replied walking over to the nearest group of boxes. "What is all this stuff?"

"It's your stuff."

"Mine? What do you mean?"

Tobias frowns, "I sure hope it's yours. If not, I've been unloading the wrong truck for the last half-hour."

I walk over to the front window to see the moving service I'd hired to bring my belongings here from my old apartment. "Tobias, why didn't you wake me up? You shouldn't have to do this."

"Well, I'm not going to make you do it."

"That's sweet, but not what I meant. I paid to have the truck unloaded so I wouldn't have to worry about it." I cross my arms over my chest. "Where's the driver? Is he alone? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Um." Tobias stutters. "That might not be necessary."

"Absolutely it's necessary," I answer back.

"No. The driver is in the library, with his co-worker. They started unloading the truck but he got stung by some kind of wasp and had an allergic reaction. Luckily he had an EpiPen with him in his truck. I told him to go to the library and rest for a little while and his buddy is keeping an eye on him. I just figured I'd give them a hand so they wouldn't be way behind schedule for their next stop."

"Are you kidding me?"

Tobias's eyes grew wide. "No, why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I shook my head. "Nothing at all." I look up at him. "You're just such a sweet guy."

He blushed upon hearing my compliment and bows his head to hide his face.

That's when my brain decides not to function properly and my innermost thoughts come out my mouth. "Are you seeing anyone right now?" As soon as I heard my own words, all the color drained from my face. Did I really just ask him that? I had to take it back somehow. "Because, I mean, I'd be really surprised if you weren't. That's the only reason I asked."

Tobias looks just as surprised as I am by my question. He brings his arm back and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I ah, am not seeing anyone right now."

I'm so embarrassed. Does he know that I am interested in him? I wonder why he isn't seeing anyone. A guy like him wouldn't have any trouble getting a date. "Why not?"

He looks up at me again, locking his gaze on me. "I'm just not interested in a relationship right now."

I hope the disappointment his statement caused me isn't visible on my face, and I really hope this conversation doesn't get awkward. If he believed I was interested, and he wasn't, that could make him try to steer clear of me again. "Are you sure? Because I have a friend that doesn't live that far away, and I think…"

He finally smiles back at me, looking relieved. "Thanks, Tris. I appreciate the thought, but I'm absolutely sure."

"Alright," I manage to choke out. "Just promise me you'll let me know if you change your mind."

He smiles from only one side of his mouth while looking directly in my eyes. "I promise."


End file.
